TOW Chandler Fakes It
by itsafour
Summary: "Guys can fake it? Unbelievable! The one thing that's ours!" Well, he sure wasn't thrilled about doing that ever again. - This is set on season 9, on TOW Rachel Goes Back To Work, and it's about what happened on that "pants off, Bing" day. Mondler smut.


"We're having sex whether you're here or not", she'd unabashedly announced to Ross, of all people, so Chandler couldn't really see a way out. His mind was going a mile a minute, so many concerns about starting a family at that moment: he was totally fine with the idea of having a baby with Monica, excited even, he was just unsure of how he would be able to support his little family. Having a boring job had been terrible but at least he didn't worry about money; he didn't know what to do now.

The wife was completely oblivious about his thoughts, supporting his decision to start over while still doing her period math to ensure they were having a lot of sex while she was ovulating. She was so excited about it he didn't even know where to start The Conversation about maybe postponing the pregnant thing a little.

Chandler was thinking of some way to at least for now avoid having the chance of getting her pregnant, but it was difficult to concentrate when Monica was touching him like that. She didn't waste a minute getting his shirt off, unbuckling his belt hurriedly and tugging his pants down. She pushed him strong enough to make him fall on their bed, and she followed the action by straddling him and kissing him, taking her own clothes between fierce kisses. Yeah, it was _really_ difficult to concentrate in a moment like that; he was already hard because how could he not when Monica was so hot and so especially horny whenever she was ovulating? Fighting all his natural instincts, he had a ridiculous idea, one he was aware he had to distract her for it to work, and he knew exactly how to do it. He kissed her back with all his might, both his hands tangling on her hair, tugging it strong enough so that her head was pulled back. Taken aback by his attitude, she just gasped, completely aroused and ready to give herself to whatever he wanted to do. He worked on that exposed area on her neck with his lips, kissing the sensitive skin and sucking on it; she was seeing stars and it was just the beginning. His hands went down her body, until they rested on her hips, and at that he shifted their position, getting on top of her and kissing her lips again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, deliciously enjoying all the fervent kissing but was surprised when he suddenly wasn't on top of her anymore.

Chandler got off her with no warning, and just as suddenly grabbed her legs, pulling her so hard she uttered a yelp. Her ass was on the edge of the bed, legs still on his arms, and she got up to see what was going on. Monica was blessed by the image of her husband kneeling down between her legs, putting them on each one of his shoulders. She was so turned on her eyes couldn't see straight anymore and her voice was long gone. She just loved that moment, when he was about to pleasure her, because he always did his homework very well. Chandler on the other hand just thought " _this is it_ ", ready to give her the best head he'd had ever given her. If he wanted to distract her, this was the best way he could do it.

Monica rested her body on her hands, not wanting to miss the sight of her husband licking her all over. He started slowly, as usual, nibbling on her inner thighs and slowly moving to her center. He licked everything thoroughly – her labia, then penetrated her entrance with his tongue, then went back to licking, stopping on her clit to lap on it hard and slow, and also suck on it a little. He repeated his ministrations, spending most of the time on her little bud, which was already painfully erect. Chandler himself was also painfully erect, as he loved feeling her taste invade his mouth as much as he loved hearing her make all the sex noises she never felt shameful about.

His hands weren't lazy either – he touched everything he could, massaging the legs that were still resting on his shoulders, than moving on to her breasts, squeezing them hard enough to make her squeal in pleasure, than coming back down to squeeze her ass too.

Everything felt so good she fell on the bed, not able to support her weight on her hands anymore, using them to grab on his head instead.

"Hmmm… Chandler… So… good, aaah", her voice was so sexy he thought he might come right there. He even moaned too, the sound vibrating against her genitalia, making her scream even more.

He was torn between pounding into her hard, leaving all the worries behind and coming inside her, or his original plan. He knew that once he got inside her it would be really difficult to stick to the plan; she would probably be very wet, her inner walls unbearably warm, clenching around his member, sucking him in. Ok, no matter what happened, he needed to be inside her now.

So, once more, he stopped what he was doing, leaving a very confused Monica on the bed, then pushed her up and climbed on top of her.

"I want you inside me", she practically purred in his ear. _Ugh, why do you have to be so hot?,_ he wondered, but just complied with her wish, turning her over and grabbing her hips, her ass up in the air waiting for him. When he got inside her, he groaned like an animal, his heavy breathing in her ear making her moan again. It was just like he imagined, but much better, as usual. He slid into her effortlessly, since her entrance was soaking wet, and it felt so good, being engulfed by that heated familiar wetness. He started moving his own hips while touching her clit, and she lost it, being as loud as ever. He kept thrusting into her, losing his mind every time her buttocks slammed against his groin areas, his free hand touching her breasts as he sucked on the skin on her shoulders. After being in this position for a while, he figured she would be close and decided to go for their personal favorite, turning her over again so that they were facing each other, not needing to do anything else about her body as she was already ahead of his game, wrapping her limbs around him, pushing herself up in an attempt to get him inside her immediately. His hand went down between them and he kept rubbing her clit while thrusting. He knew her body well enough to know that getting her almost there and interrupting the final moment like he did before would guarantee a great orgasm, and was there a more perfect way to distract her? When her body tensed and she screamed, fingers burying on his shoulders, he took that as his cue and held back as much as he could, but made all the faces and the noises to make her believe he was coming too. Her inner walls clenching on his dick weren't making the situation any easier; if he wasn't using all the self-control he could muster at that moment, he would send everything to hell and come too, but he managed to avoid that. Sweaty skin, eyes closed, Monica was wearing a seemingly satisfied smile when she grabbed his head, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"That was really good", she said between kisses.

"I know, right?" He lamely answered, thanking the gods, and, well, his performance, for having his wife in that state, so spent she wasn't really paying attention to anything, especially because he was still very much hard, and there's no way he could explain that. "But I really need to go to the bathroom, okay?"

"Hmm, okay. I'll be waiting for you."

He left the room like the devil was behind him, not even bothering to get any clothes, locking himself up in their bathroom. He sat on the toilet and touched his penis, whimpering at the contact. If he went to bed like that, his balls would probably be beyond blue; they might as well explode. So he took care of himself using all the very recent memories from their sexual encounter to release his orgasm. Chandler grimaced as he cleaned the mess he just made. He could only conclude he could never repeat this or he might go insane. _I'm talking to Monica tomorrow_ , he decided, going back to their bed.

* * *

"Guys can fake it? Unbelievable! The one thing that's ours!" Well, he sure wasn't thrilled about doing that ever again.


End file.
